


The Bamboo Child

by artisticBull



Category: Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticBull/pseuds/artisticBull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was found among the bamboo.As he grew,his angelic beauty captured any and every heart.Yet he would take no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bamboo Stalks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover between KnB and a Japanese fairytale called The Tale of The Bamboo Cutter.Decided to indulge myself in some Kuroko as Kaguya-hime.

Long ago,there was a Bamboo cutter who was very poor.His wife could not bare children so it was only him and his wife.The two lived in their quite empty home surrounded by the abundant Bamboo forest.Hyuuga pulled on the large basket he used to carry the bamboo onto his back and picked up his tools.He slid open the doors and turned back to his wife who was drinking her morning tea.

"I'm off to cut bamboo."Hyuuga soon stepped down the stone steps and continued to the backyard that lead into the bamboo forest.His wife Riko nodded and waved to her husband.

"Work hard!"she smiled and returned to her tea.Hyuuga continued into the forest and looked up through the tall bamboo branches and leaves to see it was a bright and sunny day.He soon reached and opening through the thick forest and sat next to an already rising pile of cut bamboo that would be sold in a few days at the market.

"Time to begin cutting."Hyuuga walked to a nearby corner of the opening and began hacking away at the bamboo stalks with his worn in axe.

He would chop the bamboo down then cut the lengthy stalks into much more suitable lengths that would be used to build houses,become plants,or used to build fountains for temples.

Hyuuga continued to chop the tough stalks until an almost inaudible sniffle startled him.He looked about,as his grip tightened on his axe.He then heard a quiet whimper that seemed close.He searched the forest and tried to find the source of the whines.He then noticed a spot of powdery blue out the corner of his eye.He turned abruptly and noticed the blue speck was moving.It was tightly surrounded by bamboo stalks.Hyuuga lifted his axe and crept towards the whines.Just a few feet away he noticed it was a baby.A living baby that seemed to be scared and trapped.

Hyuuga dropped his large basket filled with bamboo and dropped to his knees before the trapped baby.The baby turned to Hyuuga,capturing his heart with it's almost glowing blue eyes.Hyuua then grabbed the stalks and,with care to not hurt the baby,chopped the bamboo away.Once there was a big enough opening,he placed the axe to his side on the ground and reached forward to touch the baby's hair.The baby watched him curiously.Once Hyuuga felt the soft blue locks make contact with his slightly dirty,calloused hands,the baby giggled and the air seemed to have been filled with heavenly chimes as the baby's laughter seemed to have eased all of Hyuuga's past and current worries.

He felt his face soften into a smile.He reached down to cradle the baby in his arms.He looked about him trying to find a sign of where this baby's family may be.Only silence was found.Hyuuga then picked up his axe and placed it in his basket,before picking up the basket and walking back to his usual working space.The baby seemed to have an almost visible glow in the sun.The untouched,pale skin of the baby made Hyuuga's only slightly tan skin seem darker as if he worked in the rice fields instead of the shadowy bamboo forest.Hyuuga could not leave this baby in this forest.

"Who would leave such a cute baby out here?"Hyuuga wondered to himself.He looked down at the pristine robe that enwrapped the baby.He then noticed the slight tan stain on the baby's hips from Hyuuga's hands.A slight pang of guilt hit him when thinking of how he might've soiled this baby's angelic appearance."What gender are you?"Hyuuga questioned himself as well as the baby.The baby only stared up at the man as if he wanted an answer as well.Hyuuga reached up to check but then restrained himself.He should ask his wife to check,in case the baby was a girl.Hyuuga soon walked back to his home to show his wife.

 

"It's a boy."Riko smiled gently at the baby.Hyuuga nodded and he then took notice of how his wife smiled so sweetly at the baby.Ever since they lost their third child,they had given up on the idea of having a child.

"I didn't find any signs of family nearby."Hyuuga sighed as he picked up his cup filled with cold water that his wife served him once she took the baby to check it's gender."I don't know how anyone would even enter the forest if we are outside of the village.As well as entering unnoticed."Hyuuga adjusted his glasses as he looked up to see the baby smiling at Riko.

"Who would leave such a cute baby like you out in the forest?Who?"Riko nuzzled the baby cheek with her nose.The giggles coming from the baby only encouraged her to continue this.

"Riko."Hyuuga frowned at his wife.Riko looked up at her husband and sighed as she placed the baby in her lap."He is not ours."

"I know.But his family obviously do not care for him enough!Please Hyuuga."Riko pleaded to her husband.

"And let the police find out we have kept him?Riko we cannot keep what is not ours,especially a baby."Hyuuga furrowed his brows.

"Please Hyuuga!What if he was abandoned!What if this is the fate giving us a chance at finally having a child run around this quiet house."Riko lightly poked the boy's cheeks causing the baby to look up at her curiously and then turn to Hyuuga.Hyuuga looked down at the baby making eye contact."We would love this baby beyond measure.Even if he is not our blood."Riko smiled at her husband.

Hyuuga looked towards the open doors that showed the bamboo forest.The sun was beginning to set,and the sky was painted in a way that mirrored an artist who had spilled his cup of water that all of the colors have been collected in.He let out a sigh as he readjusted his glasses.

"First we must wait to see if someone files a missing child."Riko smiled wide at her husband.She glowed with happiness and lifted the baby into the air and smiled up at the boy.

"You get to stay!Thank you Hyuuga!"Riko lowered the now giggling baby into her arms to swaddle in a hug.Hyuuga's lips perked into a small smile as he watched his wife become the mother she deserved to be."I think I will name you..."Riko pondered as she stared at the child.

"Riko you can't name him-"Hyuuga tried to interrupt.

"Kuroko!Your name will be Kuroko."Riko watched as the child smiled brightly gurgling slightly at the name.

"Like the stagehands?"Hyuuga raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes!I think it's a nice name.It'll give him a mysterious appeal."Riko nodded at her decision.

"Kuroko it is then."Hyuuga shook his head as he lifted his cup to calm his nerves about adopting a new baby.


	2. Sprouting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not Japanese or a Historian,so please excuse any mistakes that I have made.I try my best to be as accurate as possible,but I'll probably never be as accurate as I should.Also this is a time skip to Kuroko being six years old.

"Come Kuroko,we have to sell the bamboo."Hyuuga lifted the full basket onto his shoulders as his now adopted son followed after him with his smaller and less filled basket.Riko waved them goodbye after tieing their lunches to each of their baskets.

"Stick close to your father Kuroko.Don't lose him Hyuuga or you will sleep outside!"Hyuuga flinched at this and took a firm hold of Kuroko's small doll-like hand.Kuroko turned to nod at his mother and walked on in his light grey jinbei style yukata.

"Alright Kuroko,we'll be heading into the village.A friend of mine lives at the edge of the village so he will join us with his cart.We won't have to walk too far."Hyuuga then gestured towards the village and trail that led to said village.Kuroko nodded and he could see a tall man standing by a cart on the trail about halfway to the village and their home.

"Is that your friend dad?"Kuroko pointed to the cart that seemed to get closer as they walked on.Hyuuga nodded."Is he nice?"

"Sickeningly.Sometimes I worry if people take advantage of his dimwittedness."Hyuuga sighed.Kuroko looked down at the dirt trail and watched his sandals kick up small amounts of dirt as he walked beside his father."Ah,he's spotted us."Kuroko looked up at this statement and saw that the man by the cart was waving happily.Hyuuga then tugged on Kuroko's arm slightly and picked up his pace a bit.Kuroko was jogging beside his father's quickened walking.

"Good morning Hyuuga."the man bowed his head slightly to Hyuuga who returned the gesture."Is this your son?He's a very handsome child."the man was much taller than Kuroko thought.Kuroko strained his neck to look up at the man.The man chuckled and crouched down to Kuroko's level.Kuroko was still left to look up even with this change.

"Introduce yourself Kuroko."Hyuuga released Kuroko's hand.Kuroko looked to the man and cleared his throat.

"Good morning.My name is Kuroko,I am 6 years old.Nice to meet you."Kuroko then bowed just as he was taught.Hyuuga nodded and looked at his friend with a smug smile.

"Good morning Kuroko.My name is Kiyoshi.Nice to meet you as well."Kiyoshi stood and bowed in return and they both lifted their heads.Kuroko looked expectantly at his father hoping he did it correctly.Earning himself a pat on the head."Well we better get going.Don't want to be late to the market."Hyuuga nodded and lifted Kuroko onto the cart filled with a few boxes with lotus roots and sweet potatoes.Kuroko placed his basket next to him and watched his father join him in the back of the rickshaw.Kiyoshi climbed onto the front of the cart and picked up the boards that were to be pulled by a person to lead the rickshaw.

"You look pitiful."Hyuuga sighed and hopped off the rickshaw and grabbed one board and Kiyoshi smiled at the assistance.They lifted the boards and the rickshaw balanced itself on the wooden wheels.Kuroko held onto the rickshaw and his basket.Soon they began towards the village.

As they entered the village,Kuroko felt the sun begin to warm him too much.He reached into his basket to retrieve a cloth his mother told him to use if the sun got too hot.He pulled out the pure white cloth and wiped his forehead.He then noticed the rise in noise as he looked about and saw children playing along the road and other rickshaws passing by at different speeds.His feet swayed as the rocks under the wheels caused the rickshaw to jump and rock to the uneven patches in the dirt road.A few people along the sides of the road paused to watch what looked to be a heavenly child clad in bland clothing on a rickshaw filled with vegetables that still need to be washed more.

"We're almost there Kuroko.We'll be turning so hold on!"Kuroko could hear his voice call.Kuroko then gripped tighter onto the side of the rickshaw and his basket.Then he watched as the road bent away from him and showed the small shops and homes ended on the road and he noticed the growth in people walking towards the direction they were headed.Some had large baskets and boxes filled with either pots,vegetables,fruits and even what sounded like toys.

They continued turning down roads for a few more times and then they came to a stop.Kuroko felt the rickshaw slowly lean forward.Kuroko felt himself lean back against a box of sweet potatoes.Soon the sound of his father's and Kiyoshi's scuttling over in the dirt road to his side of the rickshaw.Kuroko reached out so Hyuuga could pick him up and lower him to the ground.Hyuuga then lowered Kuroko's basket and Kuroko pulled the strap of rope over his shoulder and leaned forward carrying his bamboo.Hyuuga slung his basket on as well.

"Alright,Kuroko we'll be finding a place to set our things down.Come,and stay close."Hyuuga took Kuroko's hand and off they walked to the bustling market.Kuroko watched the people walking by and the merchants at their stands and stalls selling various trinkets and food.Hyuuga turned a corner and the market seemed endless as Kuroko looked down a long street that even went up a slight hill.Kuroko spotted a far off palace that seemed to glow in the morning sun.

"This will do."Hyuuga pointed to an open patch on the road and Kuroko followed after him.Hyuuga dropped his basket and pulled out a large blanket that he always took with him to the market.He laid out to blanket and placed his basket into a corner of the blanket and began to set out the stalks of bamboo,all different lengths.Kuroko watched his father take his basket and set out his bamboo as well.

"What about Kiyoshi-san?Does he not need help?"Kuroko questioned as he watched a group of children with candy in their hands,run by laughing.

"He does.I want you to sit here and not move till I return.You remember how much everything costs right Kuroko?"Hyuuga pointed to the center of the blanket.Kuroko walked over to the spot,avoiding the stalks of bamboo and sat down as he reached into the bottom of his basket and pulled out a piece of parchment that had various notes on it.All about how much each stalk would cost."Good.Now behave and do not move.I will be right back."Hyuuga then turned and waved to Kuroko and walked off to where the rickshaw and Kiyoshi awaited Hyuuga's assistance.Kurko relaxed in the shade of the tall herbal tea shop behind him.The scents that flowed from the shop soothed Kuroko and drove away his slight drowsiness from waking up early to join his father.

"What a beautiful child."a woman's voice startled Kuroko as he saw a group of older women approach his blanket.Kuroko adjusted his seated position so he sat on his knees and he bowed his head to the women.They seemed to be a higher class than Kuroko for they had colorful yukatas.Different flowers covered them in different colors.

"Good morning.Would you like some bamboo for a fountain?Or to grow in your garden?"Kuroko gestured to the few small pots with sprouting Bamboo stalks.The women smiled as they watched the boy look up at them.

"You are such a cute boy!I wish my son was just as cute as you!"another woman cooed at Kuroko.

"I don't think I'm that cute."Kuroko tilted his head in question causing the women to erupt in giggles.

"I will take some bamboo.It would look nice in my rock garden."one of the women walked forward and pointed to a pot and began to pull out her coin purse.Kuroko nodded and rose to his feet to pick up the pot.He glanced at his parchment and rose to his feet.

"Thank you Auntie.That will be 8 yen."Kuroko handed the pot that seemed to shrink in size when placed in the hands of the woman.The woman took the pot and handed the coins to Kuroko who stared at the coins checking to see if it was the correct amount.He then looked up to the women and bowed."Thank you very much for your patronage."The women bowed and walked off smiling at the sweet child.

"Kuroko I'm back."Kuroko spotted his father and Kiyoshi carrying boxes of vegetables,approaching the blanket.As they placed the boxes down Kuroko openned his hands to reveal the coins to his father.

"I sold bamboo."Hyuuga's eyebrows raised and he looked at the coins and smiled proudly at his son.

"Good job Kuroko.Keep it up."Kiyoshi chuckled at the dynamic between his childhood friend and his son.

 

Once the sun began to lower Kuroko watched as the merchants began to pack up their produce and products to head home.

"Let's go Kuroko."Kuroko looked up at his father and soon was lifted onto the rickshaw.

He then spotted a familiar yukata with beautiful cherry blossoms on it.In the hands of the woman was a pot with a bamboo sproutling.The woman turned to Kuroko's direction after exiting the shop that was next to the rickshaw and bowed to him.Kuroko bowed his head and smiled at the woman.

"Goodbye Auntie."the woman turned red and Kuroko was surprised by her sudden change in color.He then felt the rickshaw begin to move and the woman bowed once again and turned to leave in the opposite direction.


	3. Branching Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay more characters!Much shorter chapter this time,my bad my bad!Again,not Japanese nor a Historian so any inaccuracies,are entirely from ignorance.

"We will be meeting more of your friends today?"Kuroko questioned as he walked up the trail that led to the village with his mother to his right and his father to his left.He held his mother's hand as his father carried the gift they would present to their friends.

"They are our childhood friends.Kiyoshi will also be there if it comforts you."Hyuuga commented as they reached halfway up the trail.

"We'll be having dinner with them and then come home.While we talk you can play with the neighborhood children.Make some friends!"Riko smiled down at Kuroko.They were hoping Kuroko wouldn't be too shy,especially since they lived outside of the village,not many children around for Kuroko to socialize with.

"Okay."Kuroko turned towards the trail and the nearing village.Riko glanced at Hyuuga as worry brushed over her face.Hyuuga followed his son's example and turned to the village.

They entered the village and instead of turning right,as they do when going to the market,they turned left towards more houses than shops.Children paused their race while Kuroko and his parents walked by.Once they passed by the children took off across the road and one boy touched the wall of a house first and cheered as he won.

They continued down the road until they reached a house with a man seated on the porch.He was enjoying a bowl of chopped fruit.

"Ah!Hyuuga,Riko!Welcome.Is this your son?"the man had almost cat lips that seemed welcoming to any near.

"This is Kuroko.Kuroko,this is our friend Koganei."Hyuuga gestured to his friend as Kuroko released his mother's hand and bowed.Koganei chuckled and patted Kuroko's head.

"Nice to meet you Kuroko!You're one cute kid."Kuroko smiled as he felt an aura of pure friendliness radiate off the man.Koganei turned around to notice a man walking out of the house.The man nodded to the family."Mitobe says it's nice to see you guys again."Koganei spoke for his friend.Hyuuga nodded to the man named Mitobe and Riko waved.

"Well,we better go inside.Kuroko before you go play I want to introduce you to everyone.Come along."Hyuuga followed after Koganei and Mitobe into the house as Riko took Kuroko's hand and they followed after the men.

Once they entered,they noticed the living room had various people seated around the table.Each on a pillow to avoid sitting directly on the tatami floors.

"Hyuuga!Welcome."Hyuuga and Riko bowed to the others.

"Kuroko introduce yourself."Riko gently nudged Kuroko forward.Kuroko placed his hands to his sides.

"Good afternoon.My name is Kuroko and I am six years old.Nice to meet you all."Kuroko bowed and lifted his head to see the other adults bowing in return.

"Nice to meet you.I'm Izuki."A man with a small book in his hands.

"This is Mitobe."Koganei gestured to the man who Kuroko saw pop out of the door.Mitobe smiled gently at Kuroko.

"We meet again Kuroko."Kiyoshi smiled at Kuroko who nodded smiling back.

"You can go play now Kuroko.I'll call you when Dinner is ready."Riko crouched down to Kuroko's height as she adjusted Kuroko's yukata.Today Kuroko wore a very pale grey design with thin black stripes.Kuroko nodded and left the house and hopped down the steps.

He looked up and down the road and spotted a koma laying in the middle of the road.Kuroko walked over to the colorful top and picked it up.It had red,green and yellow stripes all around.It had some scratches that revealed the wood that made the koma up.

"Where did I put my koma?"Kuroko spotted a boy about his age running up the road."Ah!There it is!"The boy with brown hair pointed towards Kuroko.As the boy ran up to Kuroko.Kuroko noticed the he had a dark green yukata.

"Is this your koma?"Kuroko looked up at the slightly taller boy.

"Yes thank you."the boy bowed his head and took the koma from Kuroko's much smaller and paler hands."I'm Ogiwara.Would you like to play with me?"Kuroko nodded happily and Ogiwara walked to the edge of the road and sat down in the dirt on his knees."Do you have your koma?"Kuroko raised his brows at the boy.

"No.Let me go ask my father for one."Kuroko pointed towards the house and Ogiwara nodded.Kuroko ran up the steps and opened the door.The adults were talking and Hyuuga turned to see Kuroko.

"What is it Kuroko?"Kuroko walked up to his father after removing his sandals at the door.

"Do we have a koma?Ogiwara wants to play with me."Kuroko sat by his father on his knees as Hyuuga looked past Kuroko,through the door and spotted a young boy spinning his own koma.

"I can lend you one Kuroko."Izuki spoke up.Izuki rose to his feet and walked over to a near by drawer in the corner of the room.

"You don't have to Izuki."Hyuuga stood up.

"It's fine,it's only collecting dust since we played with it."Izuki pulled out a worn in koma that only had patches of paint that showed the white and navy blue stripes."Here you are Kuroko.Playing with a koma fills Kuroko's kokoro."Izuki smirked as the others sighed.Kuroko took the koma and bowed.

"Thank you very much."Kuroko then left the adults and joined Ogiwara outside.Ogiwara smiled brightly as Kuroko joined him in their competitions to see who could spin the koma the longest.

"I'm glad Kuroko made a friend.It will be good for him!"Riko smiled at Hyuuga who nodded in return.

"I'm sure Kuroko will also be popular with girls.He's such a cute kid."Koganei laughed as Mitobe nodded.

"Many of the women in the village already think of him as 'a Heavenly Prince'."Kiyoshi chuckled at the nickname Kuroko earned from some of the older women.

"He has very feminine features.He would've made a very pretty girl.Be happy for that Hyuuga,otherwise all the bamboo would be to beat any boys wanting a bride."Koganei laughed as Hyuuga huffed at his friend.

He was happy for that though,if Kuroko was a girl then who knows how many men would try to take him as a bride.Yet fate was in his favor and he was given a son.

"Good afternoon Kuroko."a woman's voice cooed from outside.The adults turned to see an elderly woman and a young woman stop to greet Kuroko."Good afternoon to you as well Ogiwara."

"Good afternoon."the boys bowed their heads to the women.

"My,Kuroko you are still a very cute child.Don't change Kuroko."the elderly woman laughed as she patted Kuroko's head.

"Grandma please.Leave the children to play."the younger woman tried to lead her grandmother away.

"Oh I'm just admiring this boy.Kuroko,you should meet my youngest granddaughter.She is quite pretty.Wouldn't you like to meet her?She'd make a wonderful bride."the younger woman sighed at her grandmother.Kuroko blinked up at the elderly woman in confusion at her intentions.

"That won't be necessary ma'am."Riko appeared behind the boys.Hyuuga and the others flinched back and watched the almost predatorial aura emitting from the woman."He's still far too young to think of marriage just yet."Riko had a menacingly sweet tone in her voice.The younger woman began to tremble and tug her grandmother away.

"My deepest apologies!My grandmother did not mean any harm!Let's go Grandma.Come along!"the elderly woman was tugged down the road away from Riko.

"Kuroko,it's time to eat.Come inside.Ogiwara,you're more than welcomed to join us."Riko smiled at the boys.

"Ah,no thank you.I have to go eat at home.I hope we can meet again soon Kuroko.I had fun today."Ogiwara smiled brightly as he extended his hand to help Kuroko up from the ground.Kuroko smiled back as he took Ogiwara's hand.

"I hope so too.I had fun as well."Kuroko followed his mother inside as Ogiwara bowed and ran off down the street towards his home.


	4. Budding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter after so long!This isn't my best work but I kinda wanted to do a transition chapter I guess?I didn't wanna belly-flop right into the whole GoM parts.So after this we'll see the GoM members.

Kuroko reached the small shop that sold his mother's favorite tea and his father's preferred herbs.He entered the shop and the elderly man greeted the young boy holding a much smaller basket than his bamboo basket that he used daily.Kuroko walked over to one of the shelves and spotted the dark grey vial that contained his father's herbs.He reached for the vial and took it into his hands.He turned and walked to the opposite side of the shop.

"Would you like any assistance young one?"the elderly man's voice called out.

"No thank you,sir.I appreciate the offer."Kuroko shook his head slightly as he grabbed the clear glass vial filled with tea leaves and he returned to the front of the shop.He showed his basket to the elderly man and allowed him to take the yen that was inside the basket before replacing the currency with the much needed supplies.

"Enjoy the rest of your day."the elderly man turned to the front of the shop as a boy slightly older than Kuroko walked in carrying a basket filled with multiple flowers."Ah,right on time my grandchild."

"Here you are Grandpa."Kuroko walked towards the entrance and bowed to the boy.The older boy blinked at Kuroko and red sprinkled over his cheeks."H-Hello."the boy stuttered as Kuroko walked out of the shop and down the road to his next destination.

Kuroko walked down the dirt road passing by the much taller villagers around him easily and reached the other shop he was to enter.Upon entering his nose was hit by the smell of ink and paper.A young woman walked up to him and crouched down to reach his eye level.

"May I assist you?"she smiled warmly at Kuroko who nodded.

"I would like to purchase a scroll please."Kuroko showed the leftover money that his father allowed him to buy what he'd like with.The woman nodded and stood straight to lead Kuroko.

"Well I suppose I can find something that will be enjoyable for you.Allow me to show you the way."Kuroko nodded and followed after the woman.

She lead him to a part in the shop that had colorful and small scrolls lined up in cabinets on the walls.She then grabbed a scroll from one of the cabinets and unrolled it a bit to reveal the title.

"This is a story about friends who learn to listen to their parents after they fall into a hole after running through the forbidden forest."the woman expected the young boy to frown and try for another that seemed more interesting.

"That sounds nice.I will take it."the young woman was taken back but handed the scroll to Kuroko who traded the coins in his hands for the scroll that was as long as his arm.

"Thank you for your patronage."the woman bowed as Kuroko bowed and exited the shop."What a peculiar child.I hope I have a child like him one day."the young woman sighed to herself and returned to her work.

"What are you reading Kuroko?"Riko inquired as she sat next to Kuroko at the small table.

"Three young boys have fallen into a large hole in the ground after disobeying their parents about entering the Forbidden Forest."Riko giggled at Kuroko's description of the story so far.

"Are you enjoying it?"

"Yes,it's very interesting when there are very different people who are friends."Kuroko unrolled the scroll even further as he continued reading.

Riko nodded and she enjoyed the silence that followed while she watched her son read.Reading has become a favorite of Kuroko's after his friend Ogiwara introduced him to scrolls and helped him in his reading when Hyuuga and Riko were too busy.

"Mother?"Kuroko interrupted his mother's thoughts.

"What is it Kuroko?"Riko looked at her son in curiousity.Kuroko pointed to a word on his scroll.

"What is an Emperor?"Kuroko could read it but did not know who this character was.

"An Emperor is the one who rules over our country.He makes the laws and leads the army.We have an Emperor right now.Emperor Akashi."Kuroko tilted his head in wonder.Riko stood and walked over to her room and slide the door open to retrieve a scroll in her cabinet.She returned to the table and unrolled the scroll to show a painting of a man,woman and young boy."This is our Emperor Akashi.This is his deceased wife and our soon to be Emperor Seijurou Akashi.He will most likely rule once you are of age.He is your age in fact."

Kuroko studied the faces of these unknown people.He felt sorry for the young Emperor who lost his mother.

"Does he live in that large building in the center of the village?"Riko nodded and Kuroko turned back to the painting."Emperors meet Nobles don't they?"Riko nodded again.

"In fact some Nobles are coming to visit the Palace to have a meeting with the Emperor.The all own lots of land and live in far off villages.Yet Emperor Akashi has by far the most land.They will most likely be passing through the town.If you'd like we can skip selling Bamboo and watch them go by."Riko smiled at Kuroko as she petted his hair.

"No,that's alright.We need to sell Bamboo."Kuroko returned to his scroll and Riko sighed and rolled up the painting and returned it to it's place.

Once Kuroko was going to slide the door close,he looked towards the village and saw the Palace was brightly lit through its windows.He suspected they were preparing for the nobles.His attention then drifted to the crescent moon above him.Kuroko watched the moon slowly become surrounded by stars that began to appear clearly.Kuroko then blinked and closed the door to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still pretty busy with School and College Applications and bleh.So yeah!Also!If any of you are gonna be at Twitch Con the 25th let us meet!I would love to say hi!Maybe we can talk about KnB in general!


	5. Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Meeting is called,and Nobles must attend.Heirs must also be interacting amongst themselves.Unwanted attention is caught.

The streets are sweeped and people fill the streets in hopes of catching glimpses of the Nobles and Heirs that will be arriving to the Palace.The Emperor has called a meeting to discuss matters with the Nobles and,has requested they bring their Heirs,so the future Emperor may build even stronger bonds.

"I heard the Emperor is in fact quite close friends with the Noble Heirs."a middle-aged woman chatted with a slightly younger woman holding a baby in her arms.

"Yes I heard that as well.Perhaps the young Emperor requested the meeting himself?"the woman rocked the sleeping baby in her arms to ensure it would continue sleeping.

"Perhaps.I told my daughter to dress up a bit more to possibly catch the attention of one of the Heirs."the woman gestured to a young girl who had softly pink cheeks and was holding a vase of flowers that most likely were picked to match her clothing.

"Pardon me."a soft voice surprised the women.They turned and spotted a young boy waiting to walk by the women.He wore a light blue yukata with a black belt.

"Oh Kuroko,pardon us."the woman holding the baby who was closest to Kuroko stepped back as the other woman followed the example.Kuroko bowed to the women and walked by as they bowed in return.

"Thank you.Enjoy the rest of your day."Kuroko walked off towards his awaiting parents.

The Market was still up and running ,but not quite as busy as usual.The street up the road was bustling while awaiting the Nobles to pass through on their way to the Palace.Kuroko arrived to his family's stall and sat next to his mother.

"Ah Kuroko,thank you."Riko took the fan from Kuroko and began to fan her son and herself.It was beginning to become warmer as Summer was upon them.

Kuroko was getting older and,much to Hyuuga's surprise,he was becoming much prettier.Riko was delighted to notice Kuroko's face softly sharpening and his limbs becoming only slightly longer.

"From the rise in noise,it seems that the Nobles have arrived."Hyuuga muttered as he rearranged the bamboo at his feet.

Riko watched a small group of young girls scurry up the road towards the gathering crowds.The girls seemed to have put more effort in their appearance and were giggling happily.Riko huffed and shook her head as she continued to fan Kuroko.

"I don't understand why these girls are dressing up for Nobles."Riko turned the fan towards herself and moved her fan more rapidly as Kuroko slightly frowned at losing the refreshing gusts of air."They are not like my dear Kuroko.Naturally beautiful and appealing."Hyuuga sighed at his wife.

"Men are not beautiful,Riko."Hyuuga crossed his arms as he sat down on the opposite side of Kuroko.

"Well Kuroko is handsome,but he is also very beautiful.No one has his beautiful hair and eyes.Many girls would do anything for his pale skin."Riko gently lifted Kuroko's chin towards Hyuuga as if to show Kuroko's beauty even more.Kuroko could only stare up at his father.Hyuuga sighed and adjusted his lenses.

"Riko-san!"a woman's voice called out.The family turned to the front of their stall and spotted an older woman holding the hand of a rambunctious looking boy who was tugging on the woman's hand."Will you also be welcoming the Nobles?My son Daisuke wants to go and view the Nobles."Riko turned to her husband and smiled.

"Go ahead."Hyuuga sighed and Riko jumped to her feet.

"I will!Kuroko,would you like to see the Nobles?"Kuroko pondered on whether to go or help his father.

"Let's go see the Nobles Kuroko!"the young boy smiled at Kuroko,the young boy was half Kuroko's age and that won Kuroko over.

"I will."Riko smiled."Sorry to leave the work to you father."Kuroko took his mother's hand and turned to his father.Hyuuga waved him off as he faced forward.He was not bothered by being left to watch the stall.

"Well let's go Kuroko."Riko walked around the stall and began to chat with the woman as they walked up the road.Kuroko began to listen to the younger boy rapidly describe his excitement on seeing the Nobles.

 

"Here come the Nobles!"cheers began to rise as the Nobles rode past the people on rickshaws.They were dressed in very expensive lookig fabrics and very detailed designs.The young boy was bouncing with excitement.Kuroko noticed the boy was tugging harshly on his mother's hand.

"Daisuke,please try to-"

"Daisuke!"the woman called as the young boy leapt forward and was reaching for the sword of one of the soldiers.Kuroko leapt forward and grabbed the boy and shielded him from the soldiers instinctively pulling out their swords and pointing them in the young boy's direction.The rickshaws came to a halt.The noise stopped and everyone held their breaths.

"What is the meaning of this?"a deep commanding voice called.A Noble called as the other Noblemen and their Heirs peeked past the soldiers to see what made them unsheath their swords.

"A disturbance my lord."a soldier called.

"Well just get rid of it.We are not to be late for the meeting with the Emperor."another Nobleman commanded.The soldiers moved forward to grab Daisuke but Kuroko shielded him.

"I apologise for the disturbance.But please do not harm him.He is only a child."Kuroko looked up at the soldiers.Five pairs of eyes spotted the owner of the soft voice."He meant no harm.Please forgive him."Kuroko bowed and Daisuke followed suit.

"Be sure to not let that boy get in the way again."Kuroko lifted his head and took Daisuke's hand in his.

"Yes,it will never happen again.Thank you very much."Kuroko bowed deeply and pulled Daisuke away towards their awaiting mothers.As the rickshaws began to move again.The Heirs got closer looks at the pale beauty that bravely protected a young child.

Kuroko turned to spot the Heirs looking his way.He bowed his head and a soft breeze swept down the road and lightly brushed Kuroko's hair across his cheeks.Giving an even softer appearance to Kuroko's face.

 

 

"Did you see the pale skin?It was as if it were porcelain of the highest quality!"

"Was it a boy or a girl?"

"From the style and design of the yukata it was most definitely a male-nanodayo."

"He seemed too pretty."

"A boy shouldn't look like a girl."

"Wouldn't he be that rumoured 'Heavenly Child' that we heard about on our way here?"The Heirs recalled an older woman who was giggling to her husband as they worked in their fields about how they saw the 'Heavenly Child' again and how they greeted her and complimented her.

"I really wanna meet that boy again!He seemed interesting enough."

"Pardon my interruption,"the Heirs stood as the future Emperor entered covered in draping fabrics and jewelry."But I would like to know more about this 'Heavenly Child'."the young Emperor smiled with interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn...been a while huh?Well,school is kicking my butt and I am on the last week of my Winter Vacation.Here's to 2016 everyone!So here is that transitioning chapter.Let's see if I stop being lazy and actually work on this damn story more often.


End file.
